Les conséquences de Las Vegas
by CeLiRa3789-dede1441
Summary: Un certain soir dans un bar, six jeunes adultes buvaient pour différentes raisons... L'alcool qui leurs montaient au cerveau ils finirent leur soirées dans des circonstances aussi étranges qu'embarrassantes… LAS VEGAS, ALL HUMAN B/E A/J R/E
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà nous avons l'honneur (lol) de vous présenter notre bébé ^^

*~* Enfin pas plus de blabla ^^, lisez lisez et dites nous ce que vous en pensez *~*

_**Les conséquences de Las Vegas … **_

Personnages :

Kristen Stewart : Bella Swan – 19 ans

Étudiante, futur traductrice de romans

Ashley Green : Alice Swan – 20 ans

Futur styliste montante

Jackson Rathbone : Jasper Hale – 21 ans

Futur psychologue

Nikki Reed : Rosalie Hale – 20 ans

Future mécanicienne

Kellan Lutz : Emmett Cullen - 21 ans

Futur professeur d'éducation physique (sport)

Robert Pattinson: Edward Cullen – 19 ans

Étudiant, futur professeur de pianiste

Elizabeth Reaser: Esmée Cullen – 38 ans

Jumelle à Carmen Denali (née) et décoratrice d'intérieures

Peter Faccineli: Carlisle Cullen – 39 ans

Médecin

Prologue

Un certain soir dans un bar, six jeunes adultes buvaient pour différentes raisons...

Ils étaient répartis par deux, tous avec leur frère ou sœur de sang…

Et chacun à un moment de la soirée, croisèrent le regard d'une personne qui jusqu'à lors leur était inconnue…

Les verres de différents cocktails coulant toujours à flot, ils finirent par prendre leur courage à deux mains, et allèrent aborder leurs fameux inconnus…

L'alcool qui leurs montaient encore et toujours au cerveau, ils finirent leur soirées dans différentes circonstances toutes aussi étranges qu'embarrassantes…


	2. Chapitre 1: Une soirée d'enfer

Hey hey hey !

Voici le premier chapitre … on espère qu'il vous plaira … on se retrouve en bas ^^

Bonne lecture !

=) =D =) =D =) =D =) =D =)

Chapitre 1 : une soirée d'enfer !

- ALICE ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AILLE LÀ-BAS !

- Rhooo ! Soupira-t-elle. Bella, fais pas ta difficile ! Si ce soir je veux sortir c'est pour nous amuser, pas pour te trouver un copain, j'te jure !

- Je ne fais pas ma difficile ! Tu le sais parfaitement que je ne supporte pas les bars !

Là, j'étais sur le point d'être à court d'argument, elle le savait parfaitement. Et elle, elle était à des années lumière de me lâcher.

Bien sûr c'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de me sortir ses yeux de chien battu… auquel je ne pouvais décidément rien refuser. _Tu es pathétique, tu te fais avoir à _chaque_ fois ! _Soupir.

- D'accord, mais…, je ne finis même pas ma phrase, qu'elle me souriait déjà, l'air d'un ange (maléfique).

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais affublée d'une robe ridiculement brillante et courte.

- C'est ridicule… soupirais-je

- Eh ! Je t'ai entendu miss ! Et je te signale que…

- Que ce n'est pas du prêt-à-porter, c'est toi qui a fait ces robes, finissais-je pour elle.

Elle me répétait toujours cette phrase quand elle me prêtait, non, quand elle m'obligeait à porter ses créations.

Parlant de création, celle que je portais était selon elle, sa toute dernière. Elle était d'un bleu royal, avec un bustier pailleté de la même couleur, une petite ceinture de tissus qui s'éparait le haut et le bas de la robe. Le bas était fait de plusieurs couches de soie avec tous plein de paillette un peu partout. Je devais avouer qu'elle était fabuleuse, tout comme celle qui l'avait crée : Alice.

Alice est une fille géniale lorsque l'on prend le temps de la connaître. Si vous vous fiez à votre première impression, c'est-à-dire de vue, elle a l'air d'être une pile électrique disjonctée… par ailleurs, je le crois toujours sans qu'elle le sache … Mais chut, c'est un secret**.** Bref, C'est ma sœur. Ma sœur de sang. Oui, oui, je sais, je suis tout le contraire de ma grande sœur, mais que voulez-vous ? Elle tient complètement de notre mère et moi de notre père, qui eux aussi sont complètement différents. Elle étudie aussi à la fac dans la mode pour devenir styliste un jour ; elle n'a que de bonnes notes.

Bon passons… Nous étions dans la Porsche d'Alice et je n'arrêtais pas de soupirer.

Alice m'avait expliqué le concept spécial de la soirée : les femmes devaient avoir une robe argentée, ou tout du moins brillante comme la mienne. Et les hommes, eux, seulement une cravate dans les mêmes couleurs avec une chemise. Le thème ? Les diamants, les brillants… je crois.

- On est arrivé ! cria alors Alice me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie en me faisant sursauter.

Elle sauta littéralement hors de la voiture, tandis que je sortais tant bien que mal malgré les talons qui me bousillaient les pieds.

- Allez Bella, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! Continua Alice en m'attendant devant la voiture.

- Justement, si, rajoutais-je en la suivant maladroitement le long de la file d'attente, on A toute cet fichu soirée, Alice… _soupir_

_Aller Bella un peu d'enthousiasme, tu ne vas pas mourir, enfin… espère seulement ne pas te ridiculiser et passer un peu inaperçu…!_

Comme vous l'avez surement compris, je suis la pire des maladroites et des malchanceuses… Malheureusement pour moi. Quand je dis malchanceuse, je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas de temps en temps un peu de chance. Mais que quand j'ai le moindre moment de bonheur, je fini toujours par être malheureuse peu de temps après, et c'est souvent pire.

Après une vingtaine de minute à souffrir le martyr dans mes talons nous arrivâmes enfin à l'entrée. Il y avait un homme qui devait bien faire 1m 90 et qui était une armoire à glace côté musculature muscles (Félix). Il nous demanda nos cartes d'identités et sur le moment je fus prise de panique, que je contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais, malgré mes rougeurs encore apparues au mauvais moment. Alice lui tendis deux cartes, auquel il jeta à peine un coup d'œil, trop préoccupé à fixer ma poitrine. _Eh, ho ! Ma poitrine ? _Je rougis derechef. Je savais très bien qu'elle était bien proportionnée mais là…!

Il nous laissa donc entrer. Laissant place à une chaleur suffocante et l'odeur de l'alcool…

Je m'étais alors faite, comme d'habitude, à l'idée d'Alice. Du faite que, peut-être, j'aillais passer une bonne soirée finalement…

Ça faisait à peine deux minutes que l'on scanner la boite… j'adorais l'ambiance du bar « Coyote Girl » contrairement au autre bar que j'avais dû(Alice) fréquentée… qu'un grand Blond s'avança vers nous… je soupirais déjà : les mecs alcoolisés, c'est la plaie. Alice se retourna pour me fixer avec un regard à en faire pâlir le colosse de l'entré…

- Quoi ? Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle se retourna et embrassa le fameux mec… j'étais abasourdie, bouche bée, j'arrivais même plus à structurer mes pensées.

- Bella, je te présente Jasper : mon ami avec qui je n'arrêtais pas de parler sur le net ! M'informa-t-elle toute fière d'elle.

Je l'a regardais pour déceler si elle me faisait une blague, mais apparemment pas… je repris constance et m'adressa timidement à ce fameux Jasper :

- Enchantée, moi c'est … il me coupa.

- Bella ! Oui je sais, Alice me parle souvent de toi ! me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice à ma sœur.

Par la suite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table qu'avait réservée Jasper. Il nous demanda ce que nous voulions boire puis il se dirigea vers le bar qui était pris d'assaut par une meute de testostérones masculines. Alice le suivit en prétextant qu'elle voulait voir de plus près les shows des barmaids. Moi je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la prenne entre quatre yeux pour lui passer un de ces savons qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt… enfin bref ! J'étais donc toute seule à cette table… une blonde sulfureuse se dirigea vivement dans ma direction, en arrivant elle me jaugea puis haussa les épaules… elle me dit :

- Il est où Jazz ?

- Euh… au Bar… dit-je impressionnée par le ton froid et détaché qu'elle avait utilisé.

- Ok

Puis elle partit sans plus de cérémonie… je le savais que ce mec était pas clair, il a entourloupé ma sœur et elle ne s'en doutait même pas. Une armoire à glace plantée sur mon coté droit me fit sursauter :

- AAAAHhhhh !

- Eh! Mais tu veux que je fasse une attaque ? fit-il aussitôt, choqué par ma réaction.

- Tu rigoles j'espère c'est toi qui a faillit me faire mourir !

- Euh… à bon… désolé ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Rosalie ?

- Qui ?

- Une grande bonde super bien gaulée!

- Ah ! Oui vers le bar avec Jasper.

- Ok merci !

Je lui fis un signe de tête… non mais c'est le défilé ou quoi là… Enfin, je baissai la tête et la pris entre mes mains…Purée ce mec m'avait fait une de ces peurs…

- Au faite Brunette, t'es pas mourus ! Me dit l'armoire à glace avec un clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir ce qui le fit rire.

Ok! Oh, la honte! ! Je rebaissais la tête quand je commençais à fermer les yeux lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule… Et un nouveau sursaut, un… un regard… Ouf! Ce n'était qu'Alice qui revenait avec les boissons, son petit ami, la blonde et l'armoire.

Pendant prés de 30 minutes et 3 ou 4 verres j'essayais toujours de lui dire que j'avais des doutes sur ce Jasper mais en vain, elle ne m'écoutait pas… elle rigolait avec l'armoire, parlait chiffon avec la blonde et embrassait son Jasper… enfin la blaze. Je partis donc vers le bar en quête de réconfort. J'arrivais au moment où le show commençait: les Coyotes, des filles super bien proportionné et trop forte en dansant sur un bar de 80 cm… mais comment font-elles? Aucune idée… Enfin passons… elles mêlaient country et acrobatie, chose que je ne pourrais faire sans me casser un pied, une jambe, un bras enfin pas mal de chose !

Arriva la fin du show, je demandais à une barmaid blonde qui avait l'air gentille:

- Un mètre de shoot à la sauce que tu veux !*

- Ok ma puce mais tu vas souffrir demain! me dit elle en compatissant pour des raisons qui m'était inconnues, mais je lui sourie donc comme si de rien était.

Au bout du 5ème shoot… je commençais à divaguer, il me restait encore 4 ou 5 shoot, en fait je sais plus trop et je rigolais à tous les dires des personnes autour de moi…

_Inconsciemment, je sentais que cette soirée allait marquer ma vie, à tout jamais… _

=) =D =) =D =) =D =) =D =)

* Petite explication … alors un mètre de shoot …c'est plein de shooter (environs une dizaine), des petits verres, à base de vodka ou de tequila … après le barman en fait ce qu'il veut il rajoute du sirop ou de la menthe ou carrément nature

=) =D =) =D =) =D =) =D =)

Alors alors ? Dites nous tout ! On vous a mis en appétit donc motivez nous pour vous donner la suite !

Bisouille

Dédé & Celira


End file.
